A Game Of Thrones
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: Kings Landing is theirs, but Jon Snow now answering to the Name of Aegon Targaryen couldn't stand by and let Daenerys get away with what she had done. sit back and relax as your taken on an adventure where it would seem another war brews as Aegon takes his birthright and as Daenerys once again must fight for the Throne. Who shall win the game of thrones. Aegon/Sansa


"Jon." A voice hissed, Jon Snow turned to see his cousin Arya Stark standing next to him a look of fury upon her face.

Jon sighed, "I know what your going to say Arya, and I know it must be done, her actions during the battle, has shown that much."

Arya's face filled with sympathy, "I know it's a hard choice to make, she's your aunt and lover and if you do this you'll be the last Targaryen, but it must be done she slaughtered innocent's

Jon stared at the younger girl, "I will not be the last Targaryen, I won't kill her if I can help it, I'll give her the choice, but the outcome will be the same, she is not fit to be Queen."

Arya looked troubled, "I hope you know what your doing Jon." The Targaryen Heir, smiled, "Don't worry about me, and I suppose if I am to do this, then it is Aegon now."

Arya smirked, "Yes I suppose it is, it's going to take some time getting use to though."

Aegon Targaryen smirked, "Don't worry, you'll get there eventually." His smile vanished as he saw Tyrion walk up to them.

Aegon looked at the man that had been made Hand of the Queen and now the Lord of House Lannister, "Tyrion what is that you need."

Tyrion Lannister looked at the much bigger man, "Queen Daenerys wishes to see you in the Throne Room."

Aegon sighed as he grabbed his Sword, "I was headed there anyhow." Tyrion's eyes widened, "So you plan to take up your birthright."

The rightful King scowled, "I have no desire to be King, but it is what must be done, Daenerys has proved she is as mad as her father."

Tyrion nodded, "Agreed I thought Daenerys was the right thing for Westeros, but what she did cannot be excused, you shall have the backing of House Lannister."

Aegon nodded his thanks and headed In the direction of the Palace, he had a Mad Queen to see.

\--_Line __Break_\--

Aegon Targaryen strode into the Throne Room hand resting on the hilt of his blade. "You wished to see me your grace." Daenerys Targaryen stood in front of the Throne. she turned around a smile on her face.

**"When I was a girl, my brother told me it was made with 1000 swords from Aegon's fallen enemies. What do 1000 swords look like in the mind of a little girl who can't count to 20? I imagined a mountain of swords too high to climb. So many fallen enemies, you could only see the soles of Aegon's feet."**

**Aegon stared at Daenerys, "I saw them executing Lannister prisoners in the street. They said they were acting on your orders." "It was necessary." She replied.**

**"Necessary?" Aegon scoffed, "Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children, little children, burned!".**

**Daenerys turned to Aegon steel in her eyes "I tried to make peace with Cersei. She used their innocence as a weapon against me. She thought it would cripple me."**

**"And Tyrion." Aegon asked softly. "He conspired behind my back with my enemies." Daenerys scowled. "How have you treated people who've done the same to you, even when it broke your heart?"**

**"Forgive him." Said Aegon. There was a pause before Daenerys spoke, "I can't." she said.**

**"You can. You can forgive all of them, make them see they made a mistake. Make them understand. Please, Dany.**

**"****Daenerys stared at Aegon and she frowned, "We can't hide behind small mercies. The world we need won't be built by men loyal to the world we have."**

**"The world we need is a world of mercy. It has to be." Came Aegons pleading reply.**

**Daenerys**** walked towards Aegon "And it will be." She said with a smile, "It's not easy to see something that's never been before. A good world."**

**"How do you know?" Asked Aegon "How do you know it'll be good?"**

**"Because I know what is good. And so do you." "I don't." He replied, "You do." Daenerys said, "You do. You've always known."**

**"What about everyone else?" Aegon asked his eyes watering as his voice was filled with emotion. "All the other people who think they know what's good.**

**"****Daenerys expression changed for a slight second as a small sneer formed on her face. "They don't get to choose." She said, "Be with me. Build the new world with me. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning, since you were a little boy with a bastard's name and I was a little girl who couldn't count to 20. We do it together. We break the wheel together**." _(Excerpt from Game Of Thrones, season 8 episode 6_)

Aegon stepped back, "No you are not fit to rule the Kingdoms." Neither of them had noticed the crowd of civilians and Soldiers that their argument had attracted. As Aegon continued. "I Aegon Targaryen seventh of my name, Son Of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark-Targaryen, Rightful Heir of the Throne". Gasps could be heard at this announcement but Aegon continued. "Lord of Winterfell, 998th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, The White Wolf the Reborn and Former King of the North, hereby lay claim to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms."

**Duh duh duh...****There you go folks first chapter of my game of thrones story, hope you liked it. What do you think will happen now that Jon/Aegon's Heritage has been revealed to everyone.****Well one thing is for sure, Shit is about to hit the fan after in the Throne Room. Stay tuned for more chapters.**

**Peace**


End file.
